The research is based on the hypothesis that the zinc metalloendoprotease, bone morphogenetic protein-1 (BMP-1), activates the growth factors, BMP-2 and -4. The immediate goals of the research project are to express BMP-1 and characterize the protease. Both the physical properties and kinetic parameters will be investigated. Knowledge of these parameters will facilitate subsequent examination of BMP-1 expression and function in the dental pulp tissue.